Not Fair
by wordlytreasure
Summary: SLASH: Chick Hicks muses after the big crash.... Chick HicksThe King slash. Probably the first in a series of slashy oneshots I'm gonna do. YAY!


Racing.

It was the second biggest joy in his life.

Only one thing in the world could beat the smell of the track, the wave of the checkered flag, the feel of 50 cars moving in sync with each other, and the roar of the crowd. Only one thing could beat the feeling of winning.

It was the sight of The King's tail right in front of his face.

Chick Hicks sighed inwardly as he waited in the hospital's waiting room. Vaguely, he could sense the other cars' eyes on him, staring in disgust and wondering what he, the horrible cheater, was doing outside Strip Weathers' room. Chick turned away. During the race, all he had been able to think about was winning, FINALLY winning that Piston cup. He didn't know that he had bumped the King so hard, and didn't know about the horrible crash until AFTER everyone started throwing things at him. All he wanted was to finally come in first, to have Strip stare at HIS rear end for once….

Chick shook his head. When had his idol turned into his enemy, and the sole object of his affection? They HAD raced together for years, the one-two punch of every race they'd ever done together. Off the track, Strip had taken him under his wings and the two were, very begrudgingly, the best of friends. Chick looked worriedly over to the hospital room door. He hadn't meant to almost kill Strip…. he'd NEVER want to kill him…

Why the hell had he done that! Was winning so important that he'd put the one car in the entire world that he loved in danger! Would Strip even want to talk to him? Chick blinked back tears. Strip…. the veteran had been the first racecar to pay any attention to the green stock car as a rookie. He had spent more time with the King than any other car, so much so that even Mrs. Weathers had begun to question what it was exactly that they did for hours on that track. The truth was, most of the time they were sitting together, looking up at the stars or gazing at each other. The media had a field day speculating about the "true" relationship they had off-track. They both denied it furiously, claiming only friendship, but they'd later prove it wrong when no one was looking. The great King's biggest secret: He was in love with his competitor. Chick, on the other hand, didn't just love Strip.

He was head over tail CRAZY about him.

Most races, Chick would get second on PURPOSE just to have an excuse to chase after the tailfin that was already his through most of the race. He worshiped Strip, always had. Chick sighed quietly. Not more than a week ago, they were training for the Piston cup together on the King's private track, laughing and talking under the bright lights surrounding it. A sweltering hot night, it didn't take much for them to get overheated, and finally Chick had convinced his partner to stop for the night.

"C'mon Strip, it's nearly 12. Let's head back before your wife misses you."

The King had looked at him, tired but smiling. "Aw Chick, jes' a few more minutes on the track won't kill us." He smirked. "Besides, tonight's really the last night you an' I have alone together." The breath caught in his throat, and Chick had looked back at Strip, dumbfounded. The older car had merely smiled sadly at him. "Think about it, Chick. Tomorrow's mah last race. We won't be able to practice again."

Chick glided over to Strip and gently kissed his cheek. "Don't talk like that, King. We'll always have each other." The green stockcar smiled. "It's not like yer DYING, ya know."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Strip chuckled to himself and nuzzled Chick, then smirked. "Tomorrow's your last chance to beat me, y'know. I'm plannin' on giving you a run fer your money."

Chick growled his engine good-naturedly. "This time, you'll be chasing MY tail."

That night, they had stayed out much longer than usual together. The conversations ranged from "that hotshot rookie McQueen" to what Chick would do with HIS Piston cup, before eventually going to the one subject Strip hated the most: how to tell Mrs. Weathers about "them". Chick winced. It was no secret that Mr. And Mrs. The King were deeply in love…in public. The King had often spoken about how he couldn't keep lying to her; how he loved her too much to just throw her away. Chick almost hated her for it. She was the only person who stood between him and his King…

Right now especially.

"He don't wanna see you, Chick." Her deep blue eyes were fixed in a scowl. "Not now, not ever."

Chick looked down. Was it true? "Please, Cassie, you GOTTA let me see him. I—I wanna apologize for yesterday."

She growled at him. "You wouldn't HAVE to apologize if you hadn't tried to kill mah husband in th' FIRST place!" She bumped him roughly backwards. "LEAVE, Chick. We don't want you around no more." A low whisper caught her ear, and she turned around fast to face the room. "But---But---" She sighed. "Alright honey, I'll let him in." She gave Chick a dirty look before moving out of his way. "I'll just let HIM yell at you."

The room was dimly lit, save for a few monitors hooked up to the once awe-inspiring King. Chick gasped. He was a MESS! Every part of him was banged up...and he had caused it. He almost cried again as he inched closer to the table that held the racing legend, who was giving Chick a very incredulous look. "Alright, Chick…" he said, barely above a whisper, "What do you want? Ain't you done enough damage?"

Chick gulped. "K-King, I came to apologize." Strip raised an eyebrow. Chick continued, "Strip, I had no IDEA that you had crashed so badly. I would never, EVER want to hurt you like this, but----"

"But you DID."

Chick looked away, trying to keep from sobbing. "I know...I didn't mean to, honest."

He heard a weak chuckle, and turned back around. The King was LAUGHING? "Oowee, Chick, you've done some dumb things over the years, but all this counts as the DUMBEST." He leaned forward slightly, face suddenly stern. "You know what I'm gonna do to you when I get out of here?"

Chick gulped. "S-Sue me?"

"No…." Chick noticed that old, familiar twinkle in Strip's eye. "I'm gonna run you so ragged that you'll BEG for me to stop." The King laughed again at the dumbstruck reaction of the stockcar. "Aw, come on Chick! You KNOW I know you better'n that! And you honestly thought I wouldn't accept yer apology…" He frowned playfully. "Get over here an' give yer King a kiss. I'm very mad at you."

Chick looked around nervously. "H-Here? What if Cassie comes in?"

Strip chuckled. "HANG Cassie. I want a kiss from th' car I LOVE." Chick shrugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grinning, Strip returned the favor, and their lips met for a brief moment before Cassie knocked on the door, startling them both.

"King honey? It's time fer your meds…"

The King sighed. "Chick, soon as I'm out, gimme a call ok?" Chick nodded as he made his way back out, once again passing a dirty look from his lover's wife.

It wasn't fair.

It had never been fair.

Why did they have to hide all the time?


End file.
